


Warm Me Up

by Bonster



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Why Can’t I Stop Thinking About Them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: McCoy and Spock are confined to a very cold cell.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).

"Spock, I don't think the Veskassians trust us," Leonard McCoy says, as the door to their very cold cell closes.

"Agreed, Doctor."

They take a look around their cell. Spock runs the tricorder and discovers the walls are made of some ridiculous metal that won't allow the Enterprise to beam them up. To make matters worse, their shuttle was damaged upon entering the atmosphere. Even if they could get to it, though, they're trapped in a cell while Kirk wines and dines the head of state into hopefully helping them. Emphasis on the hopefully.

McCoy sighs and takes a seat on the floor. He shivers. "It's really cold in here. What are they trying to do? Cryogenically freeze us? How could they? Our anatomy is nothing like theirs. Especially your green blood," McCoy gripes.

Spock gives a small nod of agreement and sternly ignores the usual jibe. He comes to sit next to McCoy and puts an arm around him.

McCoy blinks and stiffens. "It's not _that_ cold, Spock." His words are immediately contradicted when his teeth start to chatter.

Spock raises an eyebrow. "Fascinating." He begins to remove his arm. "You _are_ a doctor".

"Well," McCoy says quickly. "Don't be too hasty there, Spock. Hypothermia can be surprisingly fast and sneaky."

Spock slowly puts his arm back where it was.

They'd been dancing around whatever this thing between them was since the last away mission. Spock had pried loose some filly that was a little too intent on him and wouldn't take no for answer. To Leonard, it had appeared--as it did to Jim, who drunkenly laughed about it the rest of that night--that Spock was more than just defending his honor, but was actually jealous and somewhat staking a claim.

Leonard wouldn't have thought that he'd ever see Spock in that way. He'd spent the next few weeks agonizing over it, because he couldn't get the idea out of his damned, stubborn head!

He and Spock, huh. Well, he's got time to think here in this cell. Might as well start. Well first off, Spock is fairly easy on the eyes. Second, he's intelligent. Third, he's a highly qualified and respected officer in Starfleet. And with that last bit, he realizes he could keep listing--for possibly hours --all of Spock's good qualities. He doesn't know whether it's the cold or the last piece falling into place, but he realizes he's gonna pursue this thing with Spock.

Leonard leans into his cellmate.

Spock looks at him. Leonard starts wondering if he's got it all wrong, if he had done the right thing here. If he's busted up a relationship that he's treasured.

As breathtakingly slow seconds tick by, Leonard watches, stunned, as Spock's face transforms. His eyes lower their lids just a bit, and a small upturn on his mouth forms. He glances at Leonard's lips. "Doctor," He says. He licks own lips and says, "There are other ways to keep warm."

Leonard grins. "You don't say?" He leans forward and kisses Spock.

Jim must have done his magic, because within a couple hours, they're let out of the cell. The elite starship officers emerge decidedly disheveled, delightedly laughing, and definitely far warmer than they had any right to be.

James T. Kirk smiles wide and knowing and follows his friends out the cell block.


End file.
